


The Psychology of Colours

by tigeressdion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Dean-Centric, Drabble, Favourite Colours, Gen, One Shot, Post-Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigeressdion/pseuds/tigeressdion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gold is the colour of success, achievement and triumph. It is linked with masculine energy and with the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Psychology of Colours

Dean tells people his favourite colour is red. Not that many people ask. But that's always his answer, without fail. Sam has always heard it, and yet he doesn't believe Dean when he says it.  
Red is the colour blood; Dean's seen enough of that for lifetimes. Red is the colour of crossroad demons' eyes; Dean hates them with a vengeance.   
No. Not red.  
Once, Sam thought it might be orange. Then he remembered that orange is the colour of fire.  
He decides he doesn't like orange either.  
Dean likes blue, Sam thinks. Blue like angel grace. Blue like the eyes of the mother he so vaguely remembers.  
But it's not his favourite.  
Dean's probably ambivalent to green. Sam doesn't think the colour holds anything special for him.  
Green is Sam's favourite.   
The idea of Dean's favourite being purple or pink is so laughable that Sam puts it out of his mind immediately.  
It could be white, Sam muses. But that was the colour of Lilith's eyes.   
Sam doubts it.  
Black, maybe? Black like the Impala. Black like the night they spend so much time in. But black is the colour of demon eyes.   
Probably not, then.  
Yellow, perhaps. Sam thinks it would be. If Azazel's eyes hadn't been that colour.   
If not for that. Perhaps.  
It can't be silver, Sam decides. Silver is a weapon. Silver is knives and bullets. Definitely not.  
That only leaves one.  
***  
Dean's favourite colour is gold. It's a useful colour. Gold thread: the allegedly extinct plant that they use in hex bags. The name of God has to be in gold when they make a heptagram.  
But there's more to it than that.  
The amulet that Sam gives him when they're kids is gold. It may not be made of gold, Dean doesn't particularly care, but it looks it.  
That's not all, though.   
When Dean came back from Hell, the first colour he saw was gold. Not black; black doesn't count. It was the gold flame from his lighter, and then, after digging himself out of his own grave, he saw the sun.  
It was gold. Bright, glowing, beating down on him. It was hot and light and good and golden. So different to everything Hell is.  
Yes. Dean's favourite colour is definitely gold.  
***  
One day, Sam asks Dean.  
"So, what's your favourite colour?"  
Dean shoots him an odd look.  
"Red. Freak."  
Sam smirks a little to himself.   
"You sure?"  
Dean rolls his eyes.  
"Certain, Sammy."  
But Sam doesn't miss the way Dean fiddles with the amulet around his neck, or cranes his neck to catch a glimpse of the sun.


End file.
